


Devour

by PrincessDestiny



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: Action, Angst, BDSM, Biting, Bondage, But Then It's Consensual., Claiming, Comedy, Dirty Talk, Exhibitionism, F/M, First Kiss, First Time, Flirting, Friendship, Frottage, Hand Jobs, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Jealousy, Kinky, No Actual Rape Though I Had To Put That Warning, Non Consensual At The Beginning, Oral Sex, Rimming, Sadism, Sex Toys, Slavery, Swearing, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-11
Updated: 2015-08-24
Packaged: 2018-04-14 05:31:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4552500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessDestiny/pseuds/PrincessDestiny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Usagi has been burned by betrayal by someone she trusted, so when she sees Mamoru treat Rei in the same manner, her hated for the arrogant upper-classman explodes into rage.  But everything isn't as it seems and she's just baited a tiger, who was teetering on the edge of sanity and is about to snap. A sexual, passionate, and wild relationship is formed, as the two become closer than they ever dreamed. Maybe they're just what each other needed?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> **My Websites: Please come visit!**
> 
> [ http://www.destinysgateway.com/](http://www.destinysgateway.com/) (Romantic Fanfiction for Couples)  
> <http://imrightbehindyou.com/> (Brand new site for scary true and fictional stories.
> 
>  **Comments:** Hello! Yes, I haven't written in two years. A lot of personal crap has happened and I got really bad writer's block. This is actually sort of old from 2013, but I never posted it. There are 19 chapters, with a lot of the beginning written. I was sort of reluctant to do so, considering how dark and sexual this is. Really dark. I'm planning on writing again very soon, because I'm getting a lot of ideas and I've got Fanfics that I really want to finish and new ones to start. :) I have missed writing so much!
> 
> First of all, a warning: It is *Hard Smut*, with non consentual elements (At the beginning), so do not read this thinking it's going to be fluffy. It's R 18+. It's angsty, highly sexual, somewhat physically violent, aggressive and dark. I pulled no punches in the plot. Mamoru is at his darkest, possessive, alpha-male best. It gets fluffier and humorous further in, even though it starts off pretty bitter, but you get the point. Flame me and I'll be really unhappy after the warnings. >

"Mamoru broke up with Rei.  She said that he cheated on her."  Makoto's voice was hushed as the three girls gathered in the Crown Arcade near to closing. It was almost one in the morning on a Friday on Valentines Day. Usually Motoki closed his place far earlier, but once a year, and also sometimes on Christmas, he kept it open for the happy couples to romance each other.

Oh, how Usagi loathed that day, just as she loathed  _him_.

"What?"  The blonde whispered, her heart faltering in her chest.  "Mamoru broke up with Rei?  After six months of dating?"  At first Usagi felt shocked and her mind was unable to comprehend what she was hearing, but then the hatred and fury began to burn inside of her.  They had seemed so close and happy and she had finally let go of all the mutual dislike that had grown between them over the years.  She had wanted to see her best friend blissfully happy, and they had been, so what had gone wrong?  And why was she having a flashback to her own failed relationship?

Ami shook her head, looking bewildered and on the verge of tears. How had this happened?  Why?  Mamoru and Rei had been such a sweet couple, once he had finally allowed her crush to turn from adoration from a distance, into something far more romantic.  Everyone that had seen them, thought they'd been the perfect couple.  The dark-haired man had opened up in the way they had never seen before, a light in his eyes. When the priestess had revealed that he had come from an Orphanage after his parents had been killed in a car crash, it had all made sense. His coldness, his arrogance, his mistrust with the world.  Usagi had been his sparing parter for years, never really knowing why he had been so nasty to her.

Makoto looked from Ami to Usagi and went pale as she saw the sheer rage building in her gentle friend's eyes. She hadn't seen that sort of out of control emotion there since that day...the day Motoki had broken her heart.  A year or so before Rei and Mamoru had decided to start dating, the blonde-haired man who had been their friend for so long, had asked out one of their group. It had seemed a match made in heaven, both gentle and kind.  They had dated for a year and then suddenly, his old girlfriend Reika had come back into the picture.  None of them had suspected a thing, until the day Usagi had walked in on her boyfriend and his ex having sex in their room.  On their bed.  Without a word, the girl had turned and left.  She had been devastated, numb and empty, and inconsolable.  Not even her usual fights with her worst enemy had brought her out of it.  "Usagi, it isn't the same."  She said in concern.

"Isn't it?"  Usagi hissed back, her fists clenched. She was going to kill Chiba Mamoru.  Absolutely destroy him!  No one hurt her friends and got away with it, even if he was sort of one too after all of this time.  "How dare he do this?"  It couldn't be happening again.  It wasn't her own relationship this time, but the hatred was just as consuming. Motoki had broken her own heart three years ago with Reika and now Mamoru had done the same with Rei. "Who is she?"  The blonde demanded. Whoever the bitch was, she was going down too.

"Usagi!"  Ami whispered in shock and horror.  Her gentle friend had changed so much. She truly hated Motoki for what he had done, even if somehow the blonde had gotten over it all.  No, she had never really gotten over it, she had just decided to deal with the issue and go into denial.  He had actually tried to justify himself, saying that he had always loved Reika, and though he cared for Usagi too, his heart couldn't be hers.  The two had gotten back together and become engaged. They were now married.

And Usagi had never been the same.

"Honey, you have to calm down. Rei told me never to tell you what he did, but I couldn't keep it from you."  The green-eyed girl soothed, laying her hand on the back of Usagi's clenched one on the table.  It must be like seeing double, the events happening again.  The blonde had had her heart ripped from her chest, but she had been young and gradually had gotten over it. They had all helped her, even Mamoru.  Maybe that was why it was making her friend so furious.  The two of them had always argued and taunted each other, right from the moment she'd accidently thrown her test paper at his head.  They had been friends with Motoki at the side, only fourteen years old, and gradually as they grew up all of them had become one group. 

"Thank you."  Usagi managed to get out, staring down at the table-top with her mind filled with rage and vengeance.  She didn't know how she was going to do it, but Mamoru was going to learn that she wasn't going to let this slide.  How could she actually had considered him a good friend now?  They'd argued for so many years and fallen into a strange relationship, partly dependence, a need for companionship, and at one time, perhaps even attraction. But then Rei had asked him out one last time, urged by them all to give him up, and the dark-haired man had said yes.  How could she had kept on disliking him when her best friend was dating the man and clearly in love with him?  So their relationship had changed once more and she had accepted him, treating her former worst enemy as almost a brother-type.  But not anymore.

"Usagi, we're not kids anymore.  Please don't do anything stupid."  Ami whispered, sensing that her friend was on the verge of exploding. She had moved past Motoki's betrayal, slowly becoming something like her old self, but there had always been a shadow in the back of her eyes. It must have taken great courage to have that talk with her former boyfriend months after the breakup, and tell him that she understood he had been in love. To forgive him.  In her heart, she had wanted to give that forgiveness, but the blonde had never dated again.  The girls were now all twenty years old and Mamoru and Motoki were twenty three.  Usagi shouldn't be that lonely.  She had seen all of her friends fall in love, with Ami, Minako and even Makoto marrying their dream guys.  Rei should have been next.

"I don't  _care_."  The small girl hissed back, withdrawing her hand from under Makoto's.  She heard voices then and her head whipped around to see Mamoru standing at the counter, talking to Motoki.  A fresh rage filled her vision and she came to her feet before even realizing, storming through the crowds to the front of the store.  Usagi heard her friends following, crying out in alarm, but all she saw was him.  The dark-haired man looked rather haggard and hadn't shaved in days, a stubble on his face, his clothing looked tidy but rumpled, and there was a distant look on his face.  She barely took all of this in before she reached him.

"Usagi-"  Motoki turned to greet her, his smile fading as he saw her eyes. In a moment, he knew exactly what she was thinking and it horrified him.  He had never forgiven himself for betraying her that way with Reika, though she had chosen to accept it and forgive him.  Usagi was staring at Mamoru in sheer hatred and he felt his heart faltering. She must have heard about Rei, but something was wrong. Why was the blonde looking at Mamoru like  _he_  was the one at fault?

Mamoru's tired blue eyes turned towards his former enemy turned sort of friend, taken-aback when he saw her venomous expression.  But before he could say a word, her arm was rising, hand a blur, and agony crashed into the side of his face.  It took a few seconds to realize that she had slapped him brutally hard, his ears ringing and his jaw aching. Had she broken it?

"You bastard.  I hate you so god damned much, Mamoru!"  Usagi shouted at him, her blue eyes gleaming with a mixture of rage and tears. He looked stunned and she almost laughed as his fingers went to his jaw and he experimentally touched it.  She would be happy if she'd broken his bloody face.

His gaze narrowed on her and an equal fury rose. He didn't know what the hell her problem was, because he had been the one to be betrayed, but all the old dislike was there from the old days.  Mamoru and Usagi had become sort of like friends over the past few years and she'd accepted his relationship with Rei with open arms.  So why was the blonde looking at him that way?  He glanced at Motoki and his lip curled. Ah, that was why.  As much as he had been disgusted over his best friend's cheating on the Odango Atama, his friendship had been stronger and he had eventually forgiven him.  It had to be like she was seeing shades of the past. Two guys who had both been in failed relationships.  But it also meant that Usagi had been told the wrong information.  He looked over her shoulder to Makoto and Ami, who looked shocked by everything.  "I hate you too, Usagi."  He snarled back at her. He really did!

Motoki watched in a stunned manner as the two glared at each other in clear loathing and Usagi's hand twitched as if she wanted to hit his friend again.  He had done this to her, changing that bright happy girl into a bitter woman.  Seeing Mamoru and Rei breaking up had clearly made her mind snap.  Nothing he could say right now would make it all better, and he really didn't have any right to even interfere. He was the bad guy in this story.  "I'm closing up in a few minutes." He murmured, his waitresses already cleaning up the equipment in the kitchen, and people leaving.  "You two can talk it out here if you like."

"No, I don't want to talk to her.  Go away, Odango.  You're the _last_  person I want to be around right now."  Mamoru advised the blonde in a deadly tone.  He raked a hand through his dark hair, aware that he must look like hell. He hadn't slept in three days, surviving on coffee.

"That's too bad, you bastard, because I want to talk to you."  Usagi replied in a hard tone, her eyes narrowing on him. She saw his lips tighten and felt the urge to slap him hard again.  It was a pity that she hadn't broken his jaw and she wanted to cause him as much pain as he had brought Rei.

"Usagi, no.  Come on, we'll go home and watch a movie or something." Ami urged her, taking her friend's arm. Usagi seemed to waver, her eyes uncertain, but then she shook her head. The blue-haired girl was stunned when her hand was shaken off.

Motoki shook his head and moved off to say goodnight to his staff, then turn most of the lights off.  The two enemies were still standing there glaring at each other as he came to tell them to leave.  They hadn't wanted to use his place to talk and somehow that relieved him.  Usagi and Mamoru were both on edge, their emotions fluctuating, and they had a tendency to move from shouting and cursing in actually throwing things around. His poor shop wouldn't have survived that one.

"Get a life, Odango Atama."  Mamoru told her viciously. He turned on his heel and strode out of the place, fist slamming into the sliding doors as he passed thorough them.

Usagi immediately headed after him, her expression grim. 

When her friends tried to stop them, Motoki stepped into their way.  "Just let them go. You know a huge fight has been building up for years now."  He said softly, closing his eyes in grief.  One way or another, his friends were going to hurt each other deeply. He was at fault and so was Rei.

"But she's so angry at him. He won't hurt her, will he?"  Ami whispered in deep concern, biting her lip.

Makoto glowered towards the door, tempted to run after the two and make sure nothing more physical happened. "He better not, if he knows what good for him."  She gave Motoki a disgusted look and crossed her arms.  "I really liked that guy, you know?  I can't believe he fid that to Rei.  Mamoru seemed so happy with her..."

Motoki frowned slightly at them, at first confused, then realization hit him.  "He  _was_  happy." He replied, staring from one girl to the other. "You don't know." He went on incredulously. Now it all made sense and Usagi had made a huge mistake.

"Don't know what?"  Ami and Makoto demanded, confused as he looked at them in disbelief.

"Guys, Mamoru didn't cheat on Rei...she cheated on him.  With Yuichiro."

The brunette's mouth fell open and she looked at her friend in a flabbergasted manner.  "Rei?   _Rei_  was the one to cheat?"  She repeated, shocked and in disbelief.  "It can't be."  But the priestess had had a crush on Yuichiro since she was a teenager. Was it possible that her friend had been the one to betray Mamoru?

Ami didn't know what to say, mind reeling over that stunning revelation.  Rei had cheated, not Mamoru?  No wonder the man had looked like death warmed over, a torment in his gaze.  Oh no, Usagi!  "We have to catch up with them, Usagi thinks that he cheated on Rei, like-"  She swallowed hard and looked at Motoki in embarrassment.  "You."

The three of them ran out of the Crown Arcade and into the street.  Bearing a few couples here and there walking down the path and people going into bars, it was deserted.  Mamoru and Usagi were nowhere to be found.

"Fucking Valentines Day."  Makoto swore under her breath. She loved celebrating it with her husband, Joe, but the day had turned out to be a curse to both Usagi and Mamoru.  Oh good lord, what had the blonde done?  The dark-haired man was clearly on edge and as furious as her, his heart having been ripped out by their best friend. She was going to give Rei a piece of her mind in any case, for lying to them all about the breakup, but if their little gentle Usagi was hurt because of this, she was never, ever going to forgive the priestess. She just hoped that the man wasn't so much on edge that he would do something to further wound his worst enemy.

"Call her cell phone!"  Motoki urged. He didn't have her number, but her friends would. 

Makoto nodded and dug into her jeans pocket for her phone, dialling up Usagi.  After a long moment, she shook her head in despair and hung up.  "She isn't answering."

"Usagi,"  Ami whispered as she followed the other two back to the shop to help close up.  All they could do was go home to their loved ones and hope that their friends would be okay. If Usagi or Mamoru hurt each other, it would just break her heart.  They had so much dislike and hatred between them and now this bitterness caused solely by Rei and in a smaller way, Motoki.  "Be safe."

* * *

"Get the fuck away from me, Usagi.  I'm not in the mood for your crap."  Mamoru snarled at her, stalking along the side of the road. She was right behind him, shouting furious accusations that made his bitterness all the more acute. Clearly Rei had lied to her friends and he didn't blame Usagi for not even considering that he wasn't in the wrong. They'd never gotten along really, only tolerating each other after a while when he started dating her best friend.  Their verbal fights when she'd been younger had been amusing and he had looked forward to them. She had seemed to feel the same way. 

But then when that issue with Motoki had happened, the happy gentle blonde had almost disappeared. That was when their arguments had changed into something dreadful and he had began to really hate her bitter, nasty words, returning them in kind. After the dark-haired man and the priestess had gotten together, things changed again, their arguments becoming lighter and more teasing as it had been when they'd been younger.

But now-Jesus christ, the Odango looked like she'd like to rip him into shreds!

In a very twisted way, Mamoru wanted her company right now, even if his enemy was only feeling hatred towards him.  He didn't want to be alone, because the dark thoughts rose.  His bottle of vodka and those sleeping tablets had looked entirely too tempting the other night and he had thrown them out of his eighth story window swiftly before he'd do something stupid. But that was the mess that Rei had left in her wake.  Three days ago, she'd come to his apartment with Yuichiro beside her, and when they spoke, his whole world had collapsed. The woman he had come to care for, to let closer than any other of his girlfriends, was cheating on him.  She had never loved him, as she had claimed, and he had felt the fool.

He had also had a stunning moment of clarity, knowing exactly how Usagi had felt when Motoki cheated on her.  Mamoru had fervently wished that he had been more understanding back then, instead of coldly standing to the side and taunting her as usual with their arguments.  A part of him had been breaking inside to see the pretty kind blonde reduced to such bitterness and hatred, but he had done nothing. He should have.  If the dark-haired man had given a fuck about things then, she wouldn't now be following him down the street hurling abuse at his head.  No, she might have actually been comforting him.

Mamoru didn't know how to tell Usagi that it was her friend who was in the wrong.  He didn't want to see the disillusionment in her blue eyes, as she realized that her best friend in the world, who had gotten her through her own misery over her breakup, was as bad as Motoki.  It was definitely an irony that the one he hated, but not as much as the priestess, was being protected by himself.

Usagi gave a shriek of pure fury and threw herself at him, punching and kicking, her blue eyes wild. Some people stopped to stare in concern as she pummelled him, shoving Mamoru into the side of a building, but he just stood there and took it, a twisted smile on his lips. It hurt, but not a lot, with him being Tuxedo Kamen.  When you've faced battle against the Dark Kingdom, this sort of thing didn't bother him a lot.  He was actually sort of incredulous as well as angry.

When her hand slapped his face again, his eyes glittered down at her, and her arm was taken in a hard punishing grip.  She gasped as he jerked her along the path till they were out of sight of the others, the night closing in around them, then the dark-haired man pulled her down an alley.

He didn't know where he was going or what he was doing, but there were far too many witnesses and the Police could be called. Somewhere inside, Mamoru welcomed Usagi's fury.  She fought him like a beast, kicking at his legs and trying to wrench her arm free of his bruising grip.  He took them down to the end of the alley and turned the corner, throwing her to the ground in the docking bay area of a shop. 

The blonde came up fast, her expression full of hatred as she again launched herself at him.  "Usagi,"  He warned her, blocking a punch aimed at his jaw.  "Don't push me too far. I'm ready to snap."

"Come on then, snap, you jerk!"  The small girl shouted back, trying to punch him again.  Makoto had shown her self defence years ago and she had kept up with it. She had to as Sailor Moon  Usagi was bewildered under her rage, wondering why Mamoru wasn't fighting back, merely taking her blows or blocking the more vicious ones.  She wished he'd fight her back, so she could vent, emotions going wildly out of control.  She kicked him in the leg, then came up under his defence, the heel of her hand slamming into his mouth.  There was a dead silence as she saw blood trickling down his chin and her heart faltered as she saw his blue eyes kindle with rage.  _'Oh shit'._

"I warned you." Mamoru snarled at the blonde, his hands reaching for her.  Usagi gave a yelp and danced back out of his way as he tried to grab her.  He strode after her grimly, his face aching painfully from where she had struck him.  Rage and more was coursing through his veins. He wanted to hit her back, but she was just a woman.  As the blonde tried to run back up the alley, his fingers grabbed her long hair and jerked her to a stop, her wail of pain satisfying him.  As she whirled around, his fist connected with her stomach and she retched, going pale.  The small girl doubled over and he grabbed her shoulders and dragged her up close, eyes staring down coldly into her own.  Fingers went to her throat and tightened, then slid upwards to her hair to grip tightly, the other going about her waist. As she gasped at him, he felt a thrill of anger and power, and his mouth crashed down onto her own roughly.

Usagi's blue eyes flew wide in shock and pain as she was suddenly kissed, a hand wrapped tightly in her hair. Lips moved over her own hard and searching, teeth grazing her lower lip. It wasn't a real kiss, it was more of an attack, a channel for his rage as he was pushed too far. She really shouldn't have hit him so hard!  The blonde's hand flew up and she pummelled at his shoulders, trying to get free as her mouth was devoured and she felt a reluctant physical response. No, she hated this man!  She bit his lip and drew back, tasting blood from where she had punched him before.

"No."  He whispered in a icy tone, easily preventing her from backing off, as he held her hair and her waist.  Usagi still looked furious, but her eyes were also panicked and shocked. He smiled at her unpleasantly. "You really shouldn't have pushed me."  Mamoru advised her silkily, slamming his mouth back onto hers again.  He kissed her deeply, growling when the blonde refused to open her mouth to his assault.  He hadn't even thought to dominate her this way in all the years they'd thought.  They hadn't been attracted to each other. But he  _would_  get the upper hand, his emotions bitter and as furious as her own as he recalled his betrayal by Rei.  He couldn't hit his enemy back, so there was only a few other ways he could take it out on her.

The blonde whimpered into the harsh kiss and tried to back away, but his hand was wound too tightly into her long ponytail on the right.  She pulled her lips back, feeling some hair coming out painfully with his fingers and she shoved hard at a muscled chest.  Mamoru didn't even look fazed and she shivered, realizing her horrible mistake in goading him.  "Mamoru, no." She groaned at him.  His hand left her waist and went to her jaw, prying it wide till it was uncomfortable as hell. His strong body shoved them backwards till her back met the wall and then he kissed her again, tongue thrusting into her open mouth.  She gasped as he touched all over her mouth, tongue sliding over her teeth and his wet flesh tangling with her own.  It felt good, really good. Oh god.

Then he pulled back slightly and kissed her deeply, fingers still keeping her mouth wide for his penetration.  Teeth dragged at her lower lip, then he licked over it up to the top, plunging his tongue back inside.

Mamoru knew he was kissing her too hard, like a starving man given his first meal in a month, but he couldn't stop.  Usagi tasted sweet, and her mouth was wet and warm.  He ravaged the softness, thrusting his tongue back and forth in a sexual manner, teeth biting her lower lip and sucking till saliva slid down their chins.  Her mouth tried to close a few times, fingers digging into his chest as the blond tried to force him back, but he ignored it, welcoming the pain of her nails.  The dark-haired man felt a small hand going to his jeans and then the shirt was wrenched upwards and her nails dug into his stomach, scratching downwards to his waist.  He moaned at her, somehow turned on by the agony, his cock coming hard.

Usagi felt it against her stomach as he pressed her harder into the wall, her fingernails still biting into his flesh above the jeans. Mamoru was getting turned on!  God damn him.  And damn her too, because she was also feeling something akin to lust.  She fought him still, her other hand going up to his soft hair and jerking on the strands as he was hers.  Fingers curled into his locks and she yanked backwards, hips lips disconnecting from her own. The two panted deeply, staring at each other in fury, disbelief, and something darker and needier.  Her heart wouldn't stop pounding in her chest. 

"What are you doing?"  She demanded, confused by how their fighting had led to her being kissed ruthlessly by the man she hated.

"Taking out my anger on you."  He replied softly, blue eyes narrowing as she made a angry sound and tried to raise her knee to kick him in the groin.  He moved in closer quickly, her blow going into his inner thigh.  His hand left her face and it went to her other ponytail, wrenching the blonde's head backwards till her throat was bared. Mamoru kept her pinned to the wall as his mouth went hotly to her skin and he licked from her collarbone up to her chin, then kissed his way down, teeth dragging over warm flesh.  When he reached her shoulder, he nudged her pink shirt to the side and bit down hard into the crook of her neck. Usagi screamed at him in pain and he shoved a knee between her thighs, forcing them wide, his hardening cock thrusting into her stomach.

"Let go!  Let go, damn it!"  The blonde wailed at him, writhing against the wall. His body was so much stronger than her own, and he held her down easily, thighs wide about one of his, her head tilted back painfully as he bit into her shoulder. It really bloody hurt. 

But she was feeling something hot blazing through her body; excitement.  A sexual response to his aggressiveness.  Oh god, did she  _like this_? 

Yes...yes, she did. 

It was sexual and horrifying and they were both very angry and bitter, but she was also feeling aroused as hell by Mamoru's agressiveness and excited too.   _Why_?! 

Usagi gasped and closed her eyes as he bit deeper and she knew he'd broken the skin.  One of Mamoru's hands left her hair and went between her legs. She felt fingers stroking over her sex through her skirt and stiffened in disbelief.  Then there was a tugging sensation and the skirt ripped, a draft wafting over her panties from the front.  "Mamoru!"  She screeched, bucking into him.

Mamoru didn't say anything, his mouth clamped over her warm skin, loving how he was hurting her. There was a taste of blood in his mouth and he felt a thrill of power over the situation, hand blindly ripping her white skirt and fingers pressing in circles over her clit.

Usagi made a choking noise and leapt upwards, but he gripped her hair tighter to the wall, pinning her beneath him.  His hand stroked her intimately, then he slipped it upwards, feeling the elastic of her underwear. 

Before he could think of his actions, the dark-haired man slipped his fingers underneath and down through her public hairs to her hot flesh, stunned when he felt how wet she was. 

'Wait, she's turned on too?'

****

**  
**

**  
**

**To Be Continued...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments: Sorry guys, I've not been feeling very well and am in a lot of pain, so editing this wasn't as quick as I'd hoped. The same warnings apply as the first chapter. This skirts the line of Non-Con and Mamoru is pretty sadistic, but Usagi is most definitely getting off on it.
> 
> If you spot discrepencies, let me know.What can I say, Mamoru has a fantastic refractory period because he's Tuxedo Kamen. LOL 
> 
> And ONCE AGAIN, please read the tags and the warnings. I can't be more plain about the plot. Seriously, if you read it and complain about the content after all of those, I will laugh at you.
> 
> I also have all of my Usagi/Mamoru Fanfics up there: http://destinysgateway.com/ Thank you so much for your reviews! And read and loved them all. :) They mean a lot to me.
> 
> Come and talk to me in person and read my Fanfiction, as soon as it's written, on my Facebook group: https://www.facebook.com/groups/destinysgateway/

 

 ****Usagi was stunned as he caressed through her folds and she felt the wetness, the way he was easily sliding through her sex and over her clit. Oh god, she was turned on by this attack!  Their fighting and his kissing her so viciously, dominating her body.  She really hated him, but somehow they were sexually attracted to each other.  She barely felt his bite anymore as Mamoru pleasured her, reluctant moans breaking from her mouth.  She clenched her mouth closed and bit her lip hard to stop the noises, blue eyes rolling back into her head.  The way he was gripping her hair and holding her to the wall, and his bite, were all quite brutal, but his fingers stroking over her aroused flesh were strangely gentle. It didn't take her long to come apart, as she felt his hard cock driving relentlessly against her lower stomach, his hand pinned between them inside her panties.

The dark-haired man growled into her shoulder, teeth releasing their hold a little and mouth sucking down hard as he felt her orgasm, wetness flooding over his fingers.  He kept caressing her flesh, loving the smell of her arousal in the air, the helpless moans she's tried to muffle, the way Usagi's hand was wound so tightly in his hair, trying to bring him pain, as were her nails in his ribs. But she appeared to have forgotten their fight for the moment, utterly lost in bliss.  He brought her down gently, then pulled his hand out of her underwear.  Mamoru let go of her shoulder and licked his lips, moving back till his eyes were glittering down into her own dazed ones. She made to speak, but his hand left her hair and went to her jaw, gripping once more.  She yelped as he kissed her hard, sucking and licking her bottom lip.  When she was distracted, he drew quickly back and thrust his cum-soaked fingers into her wet mouth.

The blonde bucked up under him in shock and tried to spit out the fingers, not liking the taste of her juices, but her jaw was held wide. There was a almost-frightening expression on Mamoru's face as he watched intently, dragging his fingers over her tongue and coating her lips. Then he thrust inside hard and back, moving into her throat.  Usagi choked and her eyes went huge as he began to fuck her own mouth, a growl on his lips.  "Mamoru, what the hell? This is gross, you jerk."  She muttered at him, biting down on his hand. For a minute he did stop, then he forced his fingers in further, other hand moving her mouth wide and helpless again.

Okay...sort of gross, but really totally hot.  Usagi bit back a moan as he fucked her throat and she felt more turned on than ever.  She could feel how wet her panties were getting by this assault. _'Is this an assault if I like it?'_ She wondered in a daze, blues eyes clouding with desire. _'I mean, he's not stopping, but that's a turn on too. Mamoru looks so dangerous and hot right now. I really hate him!  But... I think we're really both messed up right now.'_ What an understatement!  He was scaring her in a way, but that just made it all the more exciting.  Without thinking, she widened her mouth to let him have better access, her hips tilting up into him.

"You have such a hot wet mouth, Odango Atama."  He breathed out, enthralled by what he was doing. The dirtiness of it excited him, making her taste her own cum and fucking her mouth with his fingers.  He was still furiously angry, but this somehow was making him feel better.  Taking it out on his worst enemy, the girl who had been a thorn in his side for years.  He had been a bit concerned at first, admittedly, because this was something he could go away to jail for a long time. But Usagi's eyes were dazed and dark and full of lust, even if she was trying to hide it.  Her body's responses were impossible to hide. 

Mamoru finally stopped and pulled his fingers free, frowning as he saw her teeth marks on the back of his knuckles.  But his blue eyes were full of smugness and hunger.

That smug look!  Damn him. How dare he make her feel this for him?  "I hate you!"  Usagi cried out in frustration and anger, glaring at him hard.  He chuckled, lips going to her cheek. A hot wet tongue licked over her cheek and she shuddered, pressing into his hard cock involuntarily. He was still moving against her, but it wasn't in an urgent manner, as if he were merely fanning the flames of the lust that was growing between them. She wondered just how far he intended to go and felt an unwilling excitement and desire.  As his mouth pressed to hers again, she groaned at him, hands sliding under his shirt to his back and racking her nails down in punishment.

"That right, Usagi,"  Mamoru whispered harshly against her lips, kissing her hard and rough again, his hand jerking her head back so that he could ravage her.  "Hate me, loath me, let me feel something other than all this bitterness inside."  He told her, arching into her nails.  They dragged right down from his shoulders to his waist at the jeans, then he was stunned to feel her hands dipping into his pants and downwards, nails biting hard into his bare ass.  He wasn't wearing any underwear under the jeans.  "Fuck!" He hissed at her, cock ramming into her stomach.  "Feels good." He didn't like this girl, he really _didn't_ , but he'd never been more turned on in his life.  It was like his sexual filter had come off and everything she did, or said, was turning him on crazily.

"Feels good?"  She echoed in a stunned manner, nails going deeper. She had only wanted to pain him, knowing that his backside would be a vulnerable area. Usagi hadn't even thought about her hands going under his jeans to touch the bare flesh, only wanting to punish him for the way he was treating her and the painful throbbing bite on her shoulder.  But his words and the reaction had made it into something intimate and hot.  Mamoru was turned on by his pain?  That...that made things even worse! _'And kinky.'_

"Get off of me!"  She shouted in panic, her anger and wariness renewed.  Just how far did her enemy intend to go? She had to get out now, before either of them did something fucking stupid.  He'd already crossed the line! They both had.

The dark-haired man stared intently down at her face and he licked his lips, hands both going back to her hair.  "Get on your knees." He ordered her softly, enjoying the flare of panic and shock in her blue eyes.  Usagi shook her head and he bared his teeth at her and moved away from her body, jerking the blonde downwards, his leg sweeping hers out from under her.  "You are going to pleasure me like I did to you, then maybe I'll let you go." Mamoru shuddered as he saw her wild expression, but the blonde was still turned on.  Did she even realize that she was rubbing her legs together, desperately trying to get relief.  _'Usagi likes this. A lot.  Maybe as much as I do.'_   He thought.  It turned him on even more.  Just how far would she let him go?

"You jerk!  I'm not touching you."  She hissed at him uncertainly, knees hurting from her crash to the ground. It was almost like she was saying that line to keep up the appearance of hate between them, as it had always been.  They'd never had sweet words or even been friends. But pleasure him?  As in, put her mouth on his cock?  Could she let him do that? A rush of excitement went through her stomach and she bit hard on her bottom lip to hide her response as her nipples went even tighter.  She'd honestly never been turned on as this, but she was _not ever_ going to give Mamoru the satisfaction on knowing it.

Usagi tried to look up at him, but Mamoru's hands were too tight in her hair, and she liked it.  He pushed both ponytails into one hand and the other went to her back of her head.  Before she could blink, her mouth was being shoved hard onto he cock jutting out in front of her face.  She moaned at him in both desire and anger as her lips were pressed wide over the jeans.  He shuffled her back till her body was against the bricks, head pinned between the wall and his hard flesh.  His fingers went to her jaw and she resisted as he pried it wide, then shoved in again.  The dark-haired man rocked into her heat and she felt the material becoming wet from her saliva and his cum.  Oh god, he was really doing this, and she was feeling turned on, though she was fighting it furiously. She'd rarely done this for Motoki.  It wasn't something that she'd liked, which was rather curious, because it was something she did get off on privately when she touched herself in the night.

"If you try to maim me, be assured that I'll retaliate in kind."  Mamoru warned her, aware that having a furious blonde at his most vulnerable flesh, was a very dangerous prospect.  But it was arousing him fiercely.  Usagi shouted at him around her mouthful and he moaned at the vibration, shoving on harder. He could feel her wet saliva and it felt incredible.  Later on, he was going to be horrified and she might very well kill him, or press criminal charges, but right now he wanted to feel his pleasure. Push his rage and bitterness to the background and make someone feel as helpless as he had against Rei's betrayal.  He really had never expected to experience anything remotely sexual with his worst enemy though.  Once he had touched her, he couldn't seem to get enough.

Usagi dug her fingers at his thighs hard as her head was pressed to the wall, his had tight in her hair and about her jaw.  Mamoru rocked in deeper, then he pulled back with a loud sucking noise from her mouth. He fumbled at his zipper and button and she gave a shriek of surprise. His huge thick cock wet with his juices fell out and was shoved into her wide open mouth, pushed wider by his hand.  Once he had her pinned, the fingers left her jaw and went to his flesh, stroking back and forth and moaning loudly.  He shifted his hips slightly, going in and out of her mouth, and then his movements sped up and he gave a hoarse shout, hot bitterness spurting over her tongue.  She choked on his cum and refused to swallow, waiting for him to pull back. The taste wasn't that bad, but she sure as hell was going to spit it out.  She'd be damned if she give him total control over it all.

"Swallow it."  He growled at her in a hard tone. When she wouldn't do it, his fingers went to her nose and he pinched it, blocking off her air. With her mouth full of his softening cock, Usagi soon obeyed and he heard her swallowing desperately.  Mamoru pulled out, cum dribbling down her chin.  He forced her jaw wide again before she could do anything and pushed his balls into her cavern, length pressed to her nose. "Suck down, Usagi."  He ordered her.  She was still, then he felt her suck down and groaned in delight and pleasure, pushing on deeper.  She kept it up for a few moments, and then he yanked back and pushed his other side into her mouth, making her suck again.  His hand went to his shaft and he stroked, becoming rapidly hard and pressing to her nose and temple.

The blonde didn't mind the taste of him at all, her blue eyes angry yet thoughtful as she was made to suck on him.  She saw the rapid movements of his fingers sliding along his cock and her stomach clenched, sex aching with arousal. Who wouldn't be turned on by this sort of blatant sexuality?  Against her will, she _was_ aroused by being dominated this way, even if she loathed him.  Something was driving Mamoru like a demon and a part of her was attracted to that.  Okay, a big part. Their arguments had always been quite passionate.  Mamoru pulled back, his balls coming free of her mouth. She tasted and smelled his cum acutely, watching with wide eyes as he captured the dribble of his juices from the head of his hard cock and smoothed it down the length and over his balls, smearing it with clear liquid.

"Lick it all up."  Mamoru told her, his eyes glittering down at the blonde trapped between his thighs. He pressed them either side of her head, balls going to her hot mouth.  When she hesitated, his hand jerked in her hair.  "And give me your hands."  He went on, a strange smile curving his lips as she slowly raised them up towards him. For some reason Usagi was doing what he wanted. He didn't know why, but he was enjoying his power over her.  If she'd truly wanted free, was frightened and screaming, he would have let her go in an instant.  But none of her responses had been right.  She _did_ want this, was aroused by this, and he was pretty sure it would take wild horses to get them apart now.  The dark-haired man took her wrists in his hands and held them to the wall next on either side of his thighs, then he pushed further into her mouth.

Usagi's eyes slid shut and she licked him, starting with his balls and working her way up his shaft. His cum was salty, but she somehow liked the taste of it and his warm flesh, which was uniquely Mamoru.  She could have kept fighting him, but she wanted this.  _'I like this.  A lot.  It's different from Motoki.  Much better.  Do I have a thing for being forced into sexual acts?'_ She wondered in some shame.  Maybe she did.  Deep inside, she had always wanted someone to be this passionate about her.  To take his pleasure of her. Even if Mamoru was using her, like he had Rei, and she _would_ be getting revenge on him for that, the blonde was helpless to what was happening.  Her mouth made it's way up his huge cock, licking and sucking eagerly. When she reached the head, he shifted up higher and pressed her mouth to his balls again, urging her to start over. She groaned and pressed her thighs together over her panties, feeling so wet she wanted to rub herself on his leg. 

He made her lick him all the way up again, then pushed into her mouth and told her to suck, sliding gently in and out of her lips.  Mamoru's eyes closed in ecstasy at the sucking pull on his aroused flesh.  As he felt an orgasm approaching, he yanked back out of her mouth and pushed it to his balls again, shoving on deep and pinning her head to the wall. Usagi sucked without being told and he let her do it for a few moments, before pulling her off and pressing his shaft back between her lips.  His back arched in delight and he rammed down to the hilt, holding her wrists tight as she thrashed and made a protesting sound.  He went soft and rocked on hard, hips writhing against her face and stomach to her forehead.  The blonde wrenched at her wrists, but his fingers went tight and painful, ass clenching. His head threw back and he slid slowly from her throat, hearing gasping noises.  He thrust back down again, then back up, starting to fuck her hard and viciously, head trapped between his thighs.

Oh god!  Usagi felt her mouth and throat going wide over and over, his thick hardness forcing down inside till he was fucking her wildly, moaning and clenching his thighs about her face.  It hurt, it was vicious and dirty, but her body went all tight and tingly and her heart thundered in her chest.  Her sex spasmed as she felt his public hairs on her nose and her thighs clenched.  She felt abruptly herself orgasm and was stunned at the strength of it, mouth gasping about his length and shocked deeply that she'd found pleasure from being used that way. 

Mamoru felt her release and his cock penetrated even faster, driving her nose into his public hairs till he was riding her face ruthlessly, her head rocking.  He heard her nose working desperately for breath and tried to give her a few seconds to draw in oxygen between thrusts, but he couldn't help himself. 

Bitterness pumped down her throat and she groaned, feeling him shiver.  Before his pleasure stopped, he pulled out and spurted the rest on to her face.  "Mamoru!  Oh god."  She whimpered at him, both turned on and revolted by his act. She felt a mess of both of their orgasms and shuddered, disbelieving that this had happened, but still dazed by the pleasure of her release.

Mamoru drew back and looked at her pretty face in satisfaction.  He pulled the blonde away from the wall by her wrists and thrust her hard to the dirty ground, laying between her thighs with her arms pinned beside her head. He looked at the desire and anger in her gaze for a moment with a curious expression, eyes lustful, then his mouth opened and he licked over her wet cheek tasting himself.  He never would have done this sort of thing before, but felt out of control, tongue sliding over her skin and loving the taste.  The dark-haired man sucked her lower lip onto his mouth and bit down, then he thrust his tongue inside and could taste his cum all over the inside. 

Usagi yanked at her arms and he sensed her fury rising again as he kissed her, ravaging her mouth with his teeth and lips.  She thrashed and kicked his ass with her legs, pressing her heel under the hem of his jeans and dragging it down on his flesh painfully.  When she arched up to try and push his cock away from her body, he shoved her back down with a growl. She moaned, a helpless little sound or desire, and he smirked against her lips. 

"Stay still."  He warned her, pushing Usagi's wrists higher over her head and into one of his hands.  Mamoru straightened up and sat on her waist, his hot eyes moving over her body.  His hand went to her top at the neck and he ripped it ruthlessly down to her stomach, then went to her bra, sliding a hand under her body and unclipping it.  He yanked at the straps and she cried out in pain as they broke, pulling cruelly on her skin.  The dark-haired man tore the bra from her chest and threw it over his shoulder, his hungry eyes going to her breasts.  "You have the most beautiful breasts, Odango." He murmured, mouth watering.

"Fuck off."  Usagi snapped back at him, grimacing when his hand went to her nipple and tugged and she heard herself moaning in pleasure.  Mamoru lowered his mouth to her and began to lick and suck from her neck down to her breasts, laving every inch of them with his saliva, teeth biting playfully on her nipples till she was going mad with need.  She shouted at him and bucked up again when he licked lower, heading down towards her stomach.  The blonde's eyes narrowed and she sharply brought up both of her knees into his lower back.  He roared with pain and she pushed him over to the side and scrambled up, holding her shirt to her naked breasts and running out of the loading bay area.  Her breath panted in her ears loudly as she raced up the alley, desperate to escape her worst enemy and the lust between them.  A hand grabbed her arm and brought her to a dead halt. "No!" She wailed at him. "You have to let me go, damn you."

Mamoru bend down and tossed the blonde over his shoulder, striding back the way she had fled and into the dark bay.  He let her down and she made a run for it, but his leg swept out and she tumbled to the ground.  He was on her in seconds, holding her body down with his bare cock pressed into her ass. "Why?  I _like_ making you helpless under me.  Making you pleasure me with your mouth."  He whispered into her ear, licking over the curve. She shuddered and he gave a grim smile.  Usagi hadn't just been fleeing him, she'd been fleeing herself too.  And what was between them.

"You jerk." She whispered, hand clawing into the hard ground as he licked over her throat, hand going into her hair to jerk her head back.  Hard lips covered her own from the side and she groaned, lips pushed wide for his tongue to slide inside. He kissed her for many minutes, till her head was spinning, then she was rolled over and he sat on her again.  Hands ripped at her skirt and then her underwear was also gone. "Mamoru, no.  No.  We hate each other."  Usagi protested, eyes wide in her face as she found herself completely naked.  Lips slammed down over her own again and she felt him fumbling above her, but couldn't see what was going on.  His body leant to the side, then she heard two thunking noises.  When he lay back onto her, she panicked, feeling nothing but naked skin below the waist.

He shifted again, keeping her flat with his legs and his mouth on her own, reaching up to undo the buttons of his shift, his hands brushing the swell of her breasts.  Mamoru tossed that to the side along with his jeans, shoes and socks, and settled into the cradle of her thighs.  "I'm going to fuck you, Usagi.  You're welcome to fight since we both enjoy it so much, but it _is_ happening." He whispered fiercely against her lips.  Usagi shuddered under him, her thighs gripping his own.  He could feel how wet and hot her sex was against his cock and moaned in delight, rubbing against  her.

"We don't like each other!"  Usagi shouted at him, biting down onto his lip.  He pressed into it and then ripped his mouth back, eyes gleaming into her own with a ravenous lust.  Mamoru kissed her hard, then nibbled down over her mouth to her chin, heading for her shoulder. She flinched as his mouth touched the deep bite from earlier and hoped he wasn't going to do it again. It was going to take long time to heal that one.

"No, we don't."  Mamoru agreed in dark amusement, hands sliding down her thighs and underneath to her ass. 

"Then why?"  The blonde demanded, thumping her hands into his shoulder hard.  When he ignored it, she moved up higher to his hair and wound into the thick strands, jerking his head up and his wicked mouth from her flesh.

"Because I'm in a dangerous mood and I'm miserable and you're here."  He mocked her, glaring back when Usagi's face became enraged, her eyes freezing over.  He laughed and kissed her again, a hand going to her jaw to pull it wide open. She fought him then, her whole body writhing and hands yanking at his hand, claws biting into his back.  Mamoru moved up higher in the cradle of her thighs and his hands went to them, pulling them wide.  Usagi growled at him, her legs straining as she fought to get them closed. His cock nudged at her sex and she went still under him.

"I'm going to hate you later. You're going to hate me."  Usagi warned him, unable to stop her body from responding from his forcefulness.  She was almost _dying_ to have him penetrate her, but she really did loath this man!  He had hurt her best friend and she'd never forgive him for it.  If he had sex with her, she was going to hunt the jerk down and make him pay if it was the last thing she ever did!  When he smirked, she glowered.  Yes, she knew that he was already thinking that they hated each other.  Fucking was going to change everything, god damn him.  What had Mamoru meant about being miserable though?  Hadn't he broken up with Rei?

Mamoru sighed and pressed his forehead to Usagi's, lashes falling down over his eyes.  When he felt her relax under him a little, his hips surged and he thrust up brutally hard, hearing a scream of shock, pain and pleasure from the woman under him.  He moaned as he was buried deep, feeling hot flesh clinging to his every inch. She felt as tight as a virgin.  "Usagi, haven't you had sex since Motoki?"  He murmured in concern as she shuddered.

"Of course not!  He broke my heart."  She gritted back through her teeth, furious that he'd impaled her without warning.  It had bloody hurt. "I've never trusted a guy again."  Her fist slammed into his shoulder hard and he winced.  Usagi's other hand went to his face and shoved it back from hers, rubbing her fingers over her eyes.  Damn him, he'd really done it, gone inside of her.  And she was feeling pleasantly full, body burning up with arousal, and dying to tell him to keep moving inside of her.

"Rei broke mine too."  He whispered back, the feelings of pain and loneliness flooding back in.  Usagi's hand dropped and she stared at him in a perplexed manner.  He gave her a wry look and didn't move his erection in her sex, though he really wanted to badly.  "Rei lied to you, Usagi. She's the one who cheated...with Yuichiro.  They came over to my place three days ago and told me they were in love and she wanted to break up."

Usagi's eyes went slowly wide in complete horror. Rei?  Rei had been the one to break up?  Mamoru was the betrayed one?  Oh god.  She'd acted so violently to him, slapped him, called him a bastard in front of the Arcade and even out on the street.  There was far too much pain in his blue eyes for him to he lying to her.  "You're just like me."  She whispered back, anguished that she had misunderstood him so badly. No wonder he hadn't hit her back and had taken revenge in a sexual manner.  He hadn't wanted to hurt her, but was feeling so much bitterness and betray, he had needed a physical outlet. The blonde understood, but she couldn't let this go any further. "I'm sorry."  She murmured, her hands going to his cheeks and stroking gently.

"Hate me as much now, Odango Atama?"  Mamoru mocked her with a touch of his old self.  When she shook her head, he laughed a little in amusement. "Me neither."  He drew his cock back from her core and then thrust hard back down, the two of them groaning.  His head lowered to the crook of her neck and he wrapped arms about her waist as he started to fuck her, enjoying the warmth of Usagi's body.  Honestly, he did miss how she had fought him though...they were passionate together. Really passionate and wild and dark.  She wasn't above causing him pain too.

"Stop, Mamoru.  Let me out."  The blonde groaned at him, shoving at his shoulders.  Mamoru went still and his head jerked up, staring at her in disbelief.  "I get that you need physical comfort, but I'm not the right person. I'm just as damaged inside as you are and we have too much hate between us."  Usagi explained in regret. She felt a thrill as his eyes slowly narrowed on her and he deliberately rammed down hard back into her sex. She gasped and arched her back, lost in the feelings of pleasure for a moment.

"Hell no. You're staying under me till neither of us can think anymore."  The dark-haired man replied in a hard tone.  She glared at him, brows drawing together, and he couldn't help but return that look. Usagi's hands went to his back and she raked her nails downwards, trying to cause him pain. He drew back and went back inside brutally in response, driving his cock in and out rapidly for a few moments. There was a burst of pain on his ass and he gasped and bucked up, stunned enough that she had pinched him cruelly, that the blonde was able to roll them over and come up on top.  Her lips were tight, eyes furious.  Before he could even grab her waist tightly, her elbow was slamming into his ribs and she was slipping out from his grasp, her tight sex no longer about his aching flesh.  "Usagi!"  He roared at her, spinning over and coming to his knees as the blonde backed off, her expression angry and wary.

"Stay back. I'm not joking. Makoto has shown me all sorts of dirty moves."  Usagi warned him, falling into a fighting stance.  Mamoru rose slowly to his feet and mirrored her, his cock standing up proudly between his thighs.  Her gaze dropped to it for a moment, then back to his face, a blush on her cheeks.

Mamoru stepped threateningly closer. "Yeah, I was the recipient of that loving care earlier, remember?"  When she had punched and kicked him till he had retaliated and carried her into the alley to ravish her.  He suddenly rushed towards her, taking the blonde by surprise.  As he grabbed her arm, her knee swung up and connected with his leg, tumbling him to the ground. She turned to bolt, but he grabbed her ankle and brought her down too, quickly crawling onto her body from behind.  He wrapped an arm about her waist and jerked the blonde to her feet, thrusting his cock into her sex without pause and fucking her hard. 

She moaned at him, body rocking as he pounded into her, then she reached back both arms, letting him take her weight.  Usagi's thumbs jabbed just below his ears, hearing a gasp of pain.  He was lost in it for a moment, enough for her to pull her aroused body from his hard flesh and crawling forward.  She dashed to her feet and swung around to kick him in the face, knocking the dark-haired man flat to the ground. "Sorry, Mamoru."  She apologised with a grimace as he rolled on the ground.  "I did warn you."  She bent down for her ripped clothing, trying to figure out how the hell to get home that way.  Everything was destroyed!  There was hot breath on the side of her face and she whirled to see him right beside her, an enraged expression in his eyes.

"And I warned you earlier if you pushed me too far, you were going to regret it."  He hissed at her, grabbing the blonde by the back of the neck and spinning her around.  He grabbed her by her arm, jerking Usagi over the to edge of the dock, where it came up to her waist.  He pushed her breasts flat to it, ass in the air and mounted her from behind, slamming into her slick hot sex. Mamoru's hand went to her neck and he held her down firmly, the other stroking down her silky skin from her shoulders to her ass as he fucked her ravenously.  "Thank you."  He murmured, knowing how crazy he sounded, when he was practically forcing her to have sex with him.  Sort of. "I almost...did something stupid, when Rei dumped me.  I haven't slept in three days and I was reaching the end of my sanity."

"Something stupid?"  Usagi repeated, her hands gripping the edge of the dock as he took her from behind. She bit back a moan of ecstasy, perversely enjoying his roughness, his domination of her.  She had liked it before too, but had been so angry, thinking he had hurt Rei. It had taken on a whole new meaning now, and though she had tried to escape him, knowing it would change everything, she also knew it was far too late.  "You tried to kill yourself?"  She whispered, knowing exactly how he felt. She had almost done the same after Motoki betrayed her. It had been impossible to get the vision of he and Reika having sex on her bed out of her mind for weeks afterwards. It drove her almost insane.

"Thought about it."  Mamoru replied, touching her perfect white skin everywhere, then sliding underneath to cup her breasts.  He raised the blonde up, still taking her from behind, her back pressed to his chest, a hand going under her chin, the other to her clit.  Usagi wailed out as he rubbed over it in circles and turned her head to the side so that he could kiss her.  He did so deeply, her soft lips and the taste of her saliva arousing him even more. He liked kissing her, fucking her, fighting with her.  It was a real pity they didn't really like each other, or maybe they could have dated one day.  He had no one anymore and the Odango was achingly lonely too.  He had seen it in her gaze often enough.

"If you do something that stupid again, _I'll_ kill you."  She muttered against his lips in warning, blue eyes glowering into his own.  Mamoru chuckled and sped up, kissing her again with tongue thrusting inside to the movement of his cock in her core.  Usagi abruptly felt a tightening of her stomach and she orgasmed, stunned when she felt him cumming too.  "Mamoru." She moaned, throat arched up.  The dark-haired man let go of her neck and pushed her flat again, thrusting inside wildly as he felt himself going soft. He lay flat over her and bit down into her unmarked shoulder, hearing her shout of pain as his teeth sank in.  He liked biting her!  

The dark-haired man moved inside, dragging his length back and forth, balls pressing to her ass.  He sped up, trying to rouse himself and felt her shock that he wasn't stopping.  He grabbed both of her hands and pulled them over her his lower back, pressing her fingers into his ass and feeling her nails biting in punishingly.  Mamoru finally became hard and drew back and slammed into her, fucking rough and slow for a few minutes, her moans turning him on more.  Then he pulled out and yanked her down to the ground, turning the girl so that she was sitting on him facing towards his feet.  His legs drew up towards his chest and he picked her up and pushed her slowly down onto his shaft till she was impaled, her ass on his stomach.

Usagi was stunned by the sexual move, never having seen this one before.  Mamoru waited and she didn't know what to do for a moment, then her knees curved under her alongside his ass and she moved upwards, then shoved herself down hard. The two of them shuddered and cried out, with his length going in deep.  His feet came down lightly on her shoulders and braced as the girl kept writhing, impaling herself over and over on his length.  "Good lord, you sure know some moves, jerk." She breathed, impressed despite herself.  She could have just gotten off of him and walked off, but the sexual tension was too high and she was too aroused to stop.

 

 

 **To Be Continued...**  

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my god, I can't believe I wrote that. I hope that you enjoyed this chapter. The next chapter will be out as soon as I can.
> 
> Reviews would be wonderful! It means so much to an Author to hear how you liked their Fanfic, and what parts of the Chapter drew your attention. :) Also, if you spot discrepancies, or think that we can improve somewhere, that feedback is very welcome also. However, flames will be laughed at.
> 
> I also have all of my Usagi/Mamoru Fanfics up there: http://destinysgateway.com/
> 
> Come and talk to me in person and read my Fanfiction, as soon as it's written, on my Facebook group: https://www.facebook.com/groups/destinysgateway/

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it. If you did, please leave me a review, but please don't flame me. I haven't written in so long, so that would be a huge blow to my confidence. :(
> 
> Hugs,  
> Princess Destiny


End file.
